Sharkskin
by Noone the Virgin
Summary: No matter how the outside feels, it is all the same inside.


One day, Madame Sharley decided to find some random schmoe. Even fortune tellers need their itches scratched, no? So she swam around and around, looking for someone to bone. From afar, she found someone acceptable for her. We'll call him Joe Somebody. Somebody saw her and was captivated by Sharley's beauty and maturity. "I need a favor from you, handsome." She said to him. Joe flashed a cocksure grin, knowing it was going to be something beneficial to him. "Sure thing, baby." He said. "Let's swing back to my place." "I've got a better idea." Sharley interrupted. "Why don't we go back to my place? I have some interesting things we can try out." Joe made a Dreamworks face and agreed to Sharley's request. The two went back to the café. Sharley put the closed sign on the door. She pulled a piece of coral, revealing a display of bondage related items. Joe licked his lips. Sharley licked hers even more.

"So, who's first?" Joe said. "You are." Sharley said, pushing him on the floor. She took the ball gag and the mask. "Put these on." Joe did just that. "She's a nasty little fuck." He thought. Sharley took off her hoodie, showing her large and considerable breasts. "This is going to be fun." She said, looking devious. From below her crotch, revealed a slit which was her vagina. She took off Somebody's pants and looked at his member. "What a provocative scent." She said. "The safety word is 'Soft'." Joe said something in a muffled agreement. She began licking and stroking his dick, it got hard instantly. She began sucking it to good measure. Joe moaned in muffled pleasure "Now it's time." Sharley thought. She stopped sucking and spread her vagina, which oozed a little. "Are you ready, my slave?" She said to Somebody. Joe gave a thumbs up. Sharley went down easy on the head. He was moaning happily from the warmth of it. Suddenly, she went down in full force. However, what started off pleasurable became irritating and piercing for Joe.

"Her pussy isn't soft?!" He thought, in excruciating pain. "I thought it was her skin that was rough." Joe muffled the word soft over and over again. However, Madame Sharley was in her own world, being pleasured by his dick. "I needed this – a REAL man!" She thought. "The curse of being a shark cannot hinder my needs, not at all!" Joe tried to grab her but she managed to tie his arms and legs up with some sort of seaweed. "Now, now I've only just begun with you, my dear." She told him. "Just sit tight and enjoy." She went up and down on Joe in perfect rhythm. "This is horrible!" Joe thought, still screaming soft. "It's like a wall of rough, wet skin wrapped on my dick and someone's rubbing it up and down with great force!" Joe winced a little. "It's like having sex with sandpaper fleshlight!" Sharley licked her lips nonstop, her razor pussy grinding on Somebody's fleshy skin. "I guess it's bruised enough now." She thought, getting off of Joe. His dick was scraped and red, with tiny traces of blood here and there. Sharley took the injured dick in her mouth, lapping up its grated contents. Joe was somewhat relaxed but still in pain. After a while, she stopped. When she looked at her bitch, her eyes became fierce.

"Now the real challenge begins!" She said, with an ominous and devious tone. Joe couldn't see what was going on but he knew the worst was coming. Sharley mounted him again, sparking another exaggerated reaction to her sandpaper snatch. This time, with blood in her system her vagina walls were literally as hard as glass. Blood trickled down from inside. "Your blood, your lovely blood is so delicious!" She said to him. Joe screamed and screamed, being unable to bear the pain. As she saw the blood ooze out gradually, she became more and more invigorated. She scooped some of it with her fingers, licking it. "Mmm, so rich and strong." She said, almost having an orgasm. "I want more!" She got off Joe and out of her razor cunt came blood. His dick now red with his own blood, it was scarred and surprisingly erect still. Sharley sucked it and all the blood on it and everywhere on his crotch. She grew fiercer, until her teeth grew in size. Her face now a mess of drool and blood, she mounted Somebody again, going faster to the point of climax. "This is it, my love. Are you ready?" She took off his mask and gag. Joe finally breathed, with a look of anguish and torture. "What the fuck is wrong with you!?" He yelled at her, tears rolling down his eyes. "I'm coming with you, my love." She said, looking both endearing and savage. She moved faster and faster until she pressed down on Joe, finally finishing the deadly ride. "No more…please no more…" Joe begged. "I'm satisfied…Or am I?" Sharley said, getting off of him. She looked at his dick, which was still red and bruised and bloody. "You've endured so much, haven't you?" She told him, licking the bruised organ. But suddenly she smiled teeth and all and ripped the dick in two.

Joe Somebody's screams echoed throughout the café. Some say you can still hear them within the various urns that lay around.


End file.
